chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr
Matthew Wolfgang Parkman Jnr Jnr is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He will be the eldest son of Abbie and Matthew Parkman. Emma, Thomas, Chris, Chloe, Lily, Anna and Kaylee are his younger siblings, and he was named after his father and grandfather. He will possess the abilities of Telekinesis, Teleportation and Telepathy. Appearance As a child, he will resemble his father quite a lot, with similar light hair, and bright blue eyes. Once again sharing a trait with his father, his hair will darken as he grows, to a dark brown, but it will also sustain light tips at some places. His eyes will become a light bluey-green colour, matching his mother's eyes almost perfecly. He will grow to be tall, as an adult, like most of his family are, and he will stand asthe tallest among his siblings, at around the same height or a few centimetres taller than his father. His skin will have a tanned tone, and he will tend to wear t-shirts with flannel shirts over them, and jeans, normally. Abilities ]The first ability Matt will manifest will be Telekinesis. Using this, he will be able to move people and objects with his mind. He will be very skilled with this ability, and capable of moving objects around, along with more complicated and delicate tasks. His second ability will be Teleportation. He will be able to travel instantaneously from one location to another, just by thinking of the second place and willing himself to go there. There won't be a limitation to how far he is able to travel, and when he teleports, he will glow slightly upon arrival. His third and final ability will be Telepathy, inherited from his father, grandfather and great-grandfather. He will be able to hear thoughts and later, he will also be able to demonstrate the ability to push thoughts and control the minds of others, to create illusions and other effects. Family & Relationships Matt will be the first son of Abbie and Matthew Parkman, which means he comes from the extensive Gray family. His only paternal aunt is Emma Parkman, but on his maternal side, his aunts and uncles are Noah, Fumie, Zach, Yaeko, Gabriella, Claude, Zoe, Tyler, Jacob, Kalya, Alex, George and Braedon. He will have three younger brothers and five younger sisters. *Kaylee Parkman *Thomas Parkman *Chris Parkman *Chloe Parkman *Lily Parkman *Anna Parkman *Emma Parkman Jnr Personality Matt will be a nice boy, and when he's young, he will be very sweet and polite. As he grows up, Matt will become more interested in making people laugh, finding that this makes him happier, and he will spend a lot of time trying to entertain people. He will be a very sociable person, and not shy, like he was as a child. Etymology Matt, short for Matthew, is a Hebrew name which means "gift of God". He shares this name with his father and paternal grandfather, since he was named after his father like Matt Jnr was named after his. His middle name, Wolfgang, is a Germanic name meaning "wolf going", and is famous for also being the composer Mozart's name. His surname may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park. None of these meanings hold any particular significance for him. History & Future Matt will be born on the 12th August 2030, when his mother is 20, and his father is 24 years old. He is named after his father and grandfather, and his younger sister, Kaylee, will be born in 2032. Very little is known about him, and his timeline, but when he is about three or four years old, his younger twin brothers, Thomas and Chris are born. His other younger sister, Chloe will be born in April, 2035, and Lily will be born early in 2037. Anna will be born in March 2038. His youngest sister, Emma Parkman Jnr, will be born in 2040, when he is 10. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters